


Caught Within the Movement of the Stars

by Alexandraya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandraya/pseuds/Alexandraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Lokane drabbles and oneshots as they come upon me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wherein Lecturers Are Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Historical AU  
> One might say I am merely wetting my feet to these characters in preparation for something larger. This would, on the whole, be quite correct. This is largely an attempt at grasping the innate characterization and finding my own means of writing them while remaining true to their emotional texture. Constructive criticism is alway welcome.

She paced furiously outside the great lecture hall, fuming. She had only come to take in a physics lecture while her uncle met with a potential benefactor, she certainly had not intended to disrupt the professor mid-sentence, yet to hear him say something so, so… she hissed out a frustrated sigh, stilling her frenzied movement. She had been raised at the knee of physicists and astronomers, her father had seen no reason to keep her from his research and after his passing her uncle had continued the tradition. She knew the equations that charted the motion of the stars better than the fairy stories her mother once told her. She certainly knew her uncle's own research better than some snivelling professor who thought he could warp the numbers to match some ridiculous notion that her own studies could disprove in a day. So she had corrected him. She had calmly stood as he prattled on and corrected him. He had glared daggers into her, and then, well then he said some very discourteous things about women in academia to which she was no stranger. She could not help but notice he attacked her character rather than rebuttal her mathematics. A smile flitted across her lips at that.

“I must say, that was quite a show you graced us with miss…” She looked up at the owner of the smooth baritone. He was standing closer than she expected and her eyes had to travel over his green brocade waistcoat and matching silk puff to finally find lips pulled in a polite and curious tilt and a smirk dancing in equally green eyes.

“Foster,” she said cautiously, “Jane Foster.” He swept her hesitantly proffered hand up in his large ones and placed a cool, chaste, kiss to her knuckles, smirking eyes never breaking contact.

“Loki Odinson.” He introduced as he righted himself, hand still lingering on hers. She snatched it back realizing he had little intention of dropping the appendage which led to a soft chuckle.

“I do not take well to being mocked, Master Odinson,” She challenged, refusing to step back despite a nagging urge to do so.

“Nor have I any intention to mock, my dear,” she rankled at the endearment, he smirked, “I am in earnest admiration. It was a delight to see Doctor Chrisman so soundly rebutted, and using the very research he claimed to reference,” He stepped back now, eyes wandering from her golden-brown braid, down her dove grey bodice and over her draped skirts, “and by one so lovely.”  He offered her his arm.

“Where would you lead me, Master Odinson?” She asked baldly, though she rests her hand in the crook of his arm before he answers. He smirked again as he steps them across the mall and toward the road to hail a hansom.

“There is a patisserie I regularly delight in after lecture which serves the most delicious coffee in all of London.  And I hope I might persuade you to tell me how you came to be so knowledgeable in the movement of the stars.”

He flashed a beatific smile which she could not help but return as he handed her up into the cab and she thinks perhaps she has found a kindred spirit at last.


	2. #29 Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His voice was hoarse, as though he had been crying, Loki didn't cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for [grissythedog](http://grissythedog.tumblr.com) on tumblr, from [this prompt post](http://alexandraya.tumblr.com/post/98319070516/inbox-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-lokane).

Jane woke slowly, drifting up from some foggy corner of her mind. Her head felt fuzzy, stuffed with cotton and sawdust. Eventually she began to make out sounds beeps and chirps, the whirs of machines. Was she in her lab? No, there were voices. Words she could not distinguish. Here head was so heavy, her eyelids heavier still, she could not bring herself to open them, she just wanted to drift back to sleep. Slender fingers intertwined with hers squeezing gently. She knew that hand that touch, it yanked her more firmly awake.

“Loki,” she said. But it came out more as a groaning hiss. He squeezed tighter.

“Jane?” His voice was hoarse, as though he had been crying, Loki didn't cry. Something was wrong. Where was she? And then he was shouting, calling for a nurse a doctor. A hospital.

“Loki?” she tried again, a hospital, why was she in a hospital. What had happened? The last thing she could remember was nodding off on Loki’s shoulder on the jet back to Oslo. Oh gods. The jet. Had they crashed? She gripped Loki’s hand tighter, panic setting in. She tried to open her eyes but something kept them pressed firmly shut. Her breath came in heaving gasps now. There were other hands on voices speaking. Too many voices everyone talking.

Someone pressed an ice cube to her lips, instinct opened them as she greedily sucked opening her mouth for another as soon as the first had melted. By the third the voices had softened, but her panic still thrummed her heart in her ears drowning most of them out.

“Loki?” this time the word formed itself, though roughly, on her lips.

“Jane.” He answered softly, lifting her hand to his lips kissing it lightly. “Oh my Jane.”

“Loki, why can't I open my eyes?”  
He only gripped her hand tighter. 


	3. #96 Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was black leather, green silk, and golden armour, she was simply outfitted in draping blue silk and silver bangles, borrowed finery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon for [this prompt](http://alexandraya.tumblr.com/post/98319070516/inbox-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-lokane)  
> 

His long fingers tangled in her golden brown hair, tugging her head back to lay roughly on his shoulder. His lips dusted along the shell of her ear, his breath curling about the sensitive hairs and sending shivers down her spine. Her hear pounded in her ears, the rushing blood drowning out all other sound save his harsh breath. His other arm came to bar across her hips, pulling her flush against him and then rushing them through one of the seams in reality to somewhere else.

“You are a fool, Jane Foster,” he growled in her ear. She tried to pull away and he yanked her tighter to his chest. “Did you truly think my brother loved you? That you were more than a mere dalliance? You were a distraction, a conquest. Nothing more.” He shoved her away now and Jane stumbled a few more steps, before turning to take in her new location. The fine gilt stone architecture revealed them to still be in Asgard, but these chambers were unknown to her. She jerked around to lash out at Loki but the pitying look in his eyes dried all words of protest in her throat.

As soon as she spied it an insipid sneer replaced the pity. He stepped toward her, his lean form towering above her petite frame. He was black leather, green silk, and golden armour, she was simply outfitted in draping blue silk and silver bangles, borrowed finery.

  
“How long did you watch before I pulled you away?” He mocked, “How long did you stand there, watching my brother… fuck another woman,” she flinched at the coarse word, his hand flashing up to brush a lock of hair behind her ear before his fingers twisted around the base of her neck holding her tight. He leaned down inches away from her so that his breath—cinnamon, mint, chocolate, and pine—was a heavy wind upon her face. “You are not special, Jane Foster. He has had hundreds of conquests before you, and he will have hundreds after. But the Lady Sif is his affianced and he will always return to her bed.”

Jane’s breath hitched, Loki said nothing she did not already suspect, she knew she had been growing away from Thor for some time and his words did not sting as he had intended except… the last sentence filtered through her logical mind.

“He’s engaged?” and then the rage was building. “He’s engaged!” she near shouted the last word and Loki drew back, smirking at the fire kindled in her brown eyes. He chuckled, his hand flexing at the base of her neck before pulling her closer, pressing her cheek into his leather armour. The chuckle turned into full blown laughter, and Jane strained to lift her head enough to see his face.

  
“He never told you. Oh, how like my thick headed brother to lead you on thusly.  How many false promises did he whisper in your ear? What gifts did he promise his little Midgardian pet?”

Then, quite swiftly, he shoved her away. She fell into the sofa, choosing to lay unmoving in the cushioned mass. Her heart beat had accelerated again, and she suddenly remembered to WHOM she was speaking. This was Loki. Loki, the insane adopted brother, god of lies and mischief, Loki who had spent hours with her in the great library pouring over star-charts and theorems,  who had taken her riding out under the stars every night when Thor had gone off to some great Tournament on  Álfheimr, Loki who was no longer wearing a cold mask, who was looking at her as if… and it occurred to Jane that fear was not what was pumping the blood so fiercely through her veins. 


	4. #7 Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [iamartemisday](http://iamartemisday.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, from [this prompt](http://alexandraya.tumblr.com/post/98319070516/inbox-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-lokane).

Jane Foster sat on the edge of a cliff. This was not a metaphorical cliff, but rather a terrifyingly real one which looked out into the vast nothingness of space. She sat in the emptiness, at the edge of a world not her own, contemplating the ephemeral nature of her existence. Everything was so big, so eternal, and she? She was a mortal, fated to exist for a nanosecond in the vastness of the universe. Nothing, was significant, nothing had meaning. One hundred years, if she were lucky, and only actually functionally able to do anything for fifty of those at best. She was nothing. All her years of study and research, proved laughable in under an hour. Useless.  A wisp on the wind.  Time flickered around her, the endless seas roared as they poured over the edge of the world, Jane Foster took a breath, Jane Foster’s legs swung out then back in, in one fluid motion Jane Foster launched herself over the edge of the world.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

A golden apple plummeted after her as Loki was too late to catch her hand.


End file.
